Tesla's Predicament and Nnoitora's Cure
by MISTRESS KOYUKI
Summary: Tesla visits Szayel and ends up being drenched in a chemical that brings Nnoitora and him closer.


Tesla's Predicament and Nnoitora's Care

It was a simple task. Nothing should have gone wrong. But this simple task had somehow become a wonderful dream. Earlier that day, Nnoitora ordered Tesla to visit a certain pink-haired Espada and tell him that he needs another vile.

A vile? What does this vile contain that holds Nnoitora's interest? Nnoitora was never one for science.

Tesla reached the pink promise land and pounded on the giant doors. Two of mad scientist's Fraccion, Lumina and Verona, bounced out to greet the fellow arrancar.

"I am here under Nnoitora-sama's order to request Szayel-sama of a vile"

"Follow us" commanded the jumping balls.

Walking through this vast lab put him on his guard. Szayel was a **mad** scientist and had a thing for experimenting on Fraccion that were his or not. There were shelves that reached half the height of the building along the sides of the walls, medical working tables fixed in a circle formation, and tools for all sorts of purposes in barrels beside the tables. Up on the high shelves, a few of the eighth's Fraccion carefully stored chemicals by alphabet and numbers.

Coming into view was the pink haired Espada, clearly trying to focus on dripping the right amount of red liquid into a whightish chemical. Verona and Lumina continued their stupid bouncing routine waiting for their master to finish his task. A mushroom poof of purple gas popped from the mouth of the test tube and drifted down his hand.

"Szayel-sama!" the balls of flesh called, startling the composed man into flying the test tube in the air and on to Tesla's head.

"Oh my god! You bouncing balls of stupidity, clean Tesla up before the love potion sets in!" screamed a very distressed Szayel.

"L-love potion?!" Tesla shrieked eyes big and limbs flailing.

"Stop moving or it'll spread faster, you idiot!"

Tesla's body glowed a light shade of pink. Tesla's arms dropped and his eyes slipped shut as he drifted into unconsciousness. The last few words he heard were 'damn it'.

Tesla woke up in a familiar room on a bed. The smell, the setting, and the sudden voice sucked the blurry feeling out of his head.

"If you're awake, get out" commanded a laid back fifth Espada.

"My deepest apologies, Nnoitora-sama. I could not fulfill the task" Tesla said as he slid off the bed and went on his knees bowing, not wanting to look into his master's eyes.

"Szayel told me you used the vile he was gonna give me"

"T-that love potion was for you, Nnoitora-sama?" Tesla asked in shock daring himself to look at Nnoitora.

A sudden sharp pain coursed through Tesla's body once their eyes met. He was feeling hot, so very hot. Tesla whimpered in discomfort as he rolled on to his side. His face blushed a bright pink as he panted and whined.

Nnoitora bent down to scoop up the panting Tesla and toss him on to the bed.

"That love potion was gonna help me find someone to help me get off when I need it" Nnoitora sighed as he began yanking Tesla's clothes off.

"Nng" Tesla wiggled, trying to help his master take off his clothes.

Tesla lay there on the bed naked, while the Espada striped.

"Since you took my love potion, you'll have to be my toy" Nnoitora purred into his fraccion's ear as his boney hand ran along the trembling chest below him.

"N-noitora-sama help me please" Tesla panted, arms linking around his espada's neck.

Nnoitora roughly kissed the horny Tesla and plunged his serpent tongue into his moaning mouth. Tesla eagerly kissed back, his fingers raking through soft black hair.

Nnoitora reached down and griped Tesla's painfully erect member and stroked it, swallowing moans and gasps.

The kiss broke, saliva bridging from their lips. Tesla's pants echoing throughout the room when Nnoitora's hand quickened its pace.

"Nnoitora-sama please-ah-more" Tesla begged, hips thrusting into the hand.

Tesla's eyes were half closed and his mouth was wide open, panting. Nnoitora continued to stroke with one hand while the other was brought to Tesla's mouth.

"Suck"

Tesla didn't need to be told twice.

Skillful licks and flicks of his tongue covered three fingers in saliva while moaning to the pleasuring strokes, vibrations draining Nnoitora of his patients.

Pulling the lubed fingers from Tesla's mouth, Nnoitora placed them at his entrance and pushed in one at a time. Tesla whined at the feeling but didn't tell him to stop. Two were in now and were thrashing inside of him. Nnoitora searched for any sign of success on Tesla's face as his finger's continued to explore the tightness.

Jackpot.

"Gah-Ah-Nah!" Tesla's eyes shot open and his back arched at the wonderful feeling Nnoitora's fingers were bringing him.

Nnoitora slid the last finger inside and attacked that same spot Tesla moaned and shrieked to. Tesla's member leaked his pleasure at every plunge of the long boney digits. Nnoitora pulled his fingers out and shoved his large member into Tesla.

"Nnoi-Ah-Tora-Sama!!" Tesla cried out as Nnoitora pounded into him, nails digging into white bed sheets.

Moans, screams, and loud obscene sounds filled the room as Nnoitora's thrusts picked up the pace, his balls slapping Tesla ass.

Tesla's eyes were closed, eyebrows knitted upwards, hair drenched with sweat, and mouth half open; a trail of saliva running down his jaw. Groaning at the sight, Nnoitora was surprised that his subordinate could turn him on this way.

Nnoitora gabbed hold of Tesla's member and jerked him off along with the rhythmic thrusts, feeling that the end was near.

"Ngh Nnoitora-saMAHHHHHH~!" Tesla came with a scream and his body unrolled onto the bed as Nnoitora finished his assault, shooting his load into the shaking body.

Both recovering from their activity, Tesla noticed that the uncomfortable feeling completely vanished. Knowing that it was Nnoitora who had helped him, he leaned forward and kissed his Espada.

"Arigatoo Nnoitora-sama" the sparkling Tesla shined as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Get out if you're better" Nnoitora grumbled.


End file.
